


Welcome to Night Vale Sketches

by feriowind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of stuff I've drawn of characters from Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cecil and Carlos

My first attempts at drawing Cecil!

And first attempts at drawing Carlos o0o

Cecil with alien appendages since it's pretty cute, though I don't think he has them permanently. He just gets them randomly like all the other citizens of Night Vale.

 


	2. Ito Junji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at drawing Cecil and Carlos in Ito Junji's style, since really, it would be soooo fitting and wonderful and amazing if Ito were to ever illustrate anything from WTNV!!! But that'll never happen, so I just had to try myself.....


	3. Strange Beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the various strange beings, creatures, and monsters of WTNV.

 

 


	4. temporary transformation shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a meme to draw various ears on a character, and thought it'd be fun to draw it with Cecil since Night Vale seems to have a thing for transforming its citizens on occasion anyway.

 


End file.
